


Comedian

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very funny, not!





	Comedian

Our tale starts in Zacharias and Susan Smith's house, Zacharias is trying to be funny.

Zacharias asked, "What did the fish say when he swam into a wall?"

Susan said, "I don't know."

Zacharias smirked. "Dam."

Susan groaned. "That's awful, Zac."

Zacharias smiled. "Hey, I'm not a comedian; Sus."

Susan told him, "You'll always be my comedian, even though you're an awful one."


End file.
